parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Lopez and the Goblet of Fire: Susie Carmichael's death scene (Female Version)
(Nina and Susie have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Susie: "You okay?" Nina: "Yeah, you?" Susie: "Where are we?" Nina: "I been here before." Susie: "It's a portkey, Nina, the cup's a portkey." Nina: "I been here before in a dream. Susie, we have to get back to the cup, now." Susie: "What are you talking about?" Nina: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Nina holds onto her forehead like she's in so much pain.) Susie: "What is it?" Nina: "Get back to the cup." (Rita (off screen) and Lord Zedd are nearby.) Susie: "Who are you? what do you want?" Rita (off screen): "Kill the spare." Lord Zedd: "You got it, Rita babe." (Lord Zedd casts a powerful spell and kills Susie off.) Nina: "No! Susie!" (Susie lies right down deceased on the ground. Lord Zedd pulls Nina closer. A status grabs hold of Nina and traps her.) Rita (off screen): "Do it, now." (Lord Zedd drops something right into the cauldron. Nina watches on.) Lord Zedd: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A skeleton bone hovers right in mid-air under Lord Zedd's control. He drops it right into the cauldron.) Lord Zedd: "flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Lord Zedd takes a knife and slashes his left arm right over the cauldron.) Lord Zedd: "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Lord Zedd takes the knife right over to Nina and cuts at her left arm.) Nina: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Lord Zedd takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Lord Zedd: "My wife shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and Rita emerges from it.) Rita: "My staff, Zedd." (Lord Zedd hands Rita the staff and bows deeply to her.) Rita: "Hold out your arm." Lord Zedd: "Wife, thank you, wife." Rita: "The other arm, Zedd." (Lord Zedd looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. Rita sticks the staff into Lord Zedd's right arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Rita: "Welcome, my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Rita begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Rita: "Not even you, Divatox." Divatox: "My mistress, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Rita: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Divatox: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Lord Zedd: "I returned." Rita: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Lord Zedd." (Rita grants Lord Zedd a new left hand.) Lord Zedd: "Thank you, wife, thank you." Rita (looking right at Susie's motionless body): "Oh, such a beautiful girl." Nina (off screen): "Don't touch her." (Nina struggles to release herself) Rita: "Nina, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the bones of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young girl who survived. how fibs have fed your legend, Nina. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see, when dear sweet Judith Lopez gave her life for her only daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (Rita puts her right hand on Nina's forehead.) Nina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Rita: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Nina? pick up your weapon, Lopez. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, Nina, the niceties must be observed, Glinda wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would she? I said bow." (Rita forces Nina to bow with magic powers.) Rita: "That's better. and now..." (Rita casts at Nina and she squirms around in pain.) Rita: "Atta girl, Nina, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, Nina Lopez, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful dark mistress obliged. get up." (Rita pulls Nina to her feet. Nina begins moving away from her.) Rita: "Don't you turn your back on me, Nina Lopez, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (Nina takes a few steps towards Rita.) Nina: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Rita: "Do nothing. she's mine to finish. she's mine." (The ghost figures of Juan and Judith and Susie appear right where Nina's standing.) Juan's Ghost Figure: "Nina, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Susie's Ghost Figure: "Nina, take my body back will you? take my body back to my dad." Judith's Ghost Figure: "Let go. Nina, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. Nina goes right over to Susie's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. Rita looks angry and upset.) Rita: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, Nina appears with Susie's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. Nina silently weeps on Susie's motionless body.) Ronnie Anne: "She did it!" Lana and Lola: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Glinda: "Nina! Nina!" (Glinda tries to pry Nina from Susie's motionless body.) Nina: "No! no! no! don't!" Mary Poppins: "For corn sakes, Glinda, what's happened?" Nina: "She's back, she's back, Rita's back. Susie, she asked me to bring her body back, I couldn't leave her, not there." Glinda: "It's alright, Nina, it's alright, she's home, you both are." Mary Poppins: "Keep everybody in their seats, a girl has just been killed, the body must be moved, Glinda, there are too many people." (Randy's now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) Randy: "Let me through. let me through! let me through!" (Randy lightly pushes Nina away from Susie's motionless body.) Randy: "That's my daughter! it's my girl! my giiiiiirl!!" The entire crowd, especially Phil DeVille, Lucy and Randy Carmichael, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Daggett, Nobert, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lisa, the other Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily and Luan look on depressed about this. (Muriel's getting Nina to stand up and come along with her.) Muriel: "Come on, get up, easy, easy." Randy: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Muriel (still walking around with Nina): "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on." Nina: "No!" Muriel: "It's alright, I got you, I got you, come on, easy now." Nina: "No! no!" Muriel: "Are you alright, Nina? does it hurt? that?" Nina: "Not so much now." Muriel: "I better take a look at it." (Nina's left arm has the skull and snake markings on it.) Nina: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Muriel: "What was it like? what was she like?" Nina: "Who?" Muriel: "The dark mistress, what was it like to stand in her presence?" (Meanwhile in the Toonwarts assembly.......) Glinda: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Susie Carmichael was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how she died. You see? Susie Carmichael was murdered by Rita Repulsa. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to her memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Susie Carmichael will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate a girl who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies Category:Nina Lopez and the Goblet of Fire scenes (Female Version)